borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rakk
Rakks are flying creatures native to Pandora. They do not have beaks. Instead, they have a flat, fleshy head ending with a pointed snout, with a brightly colored, bony plate on the top, and hooked, rasping barbs lining a soft, slit-like mouth on the bottom. Rakks do not have grasping claws or lower limbs, and instead have a set of curved, razor-sharp talons upon a flexible tail that they use to adhere to rocky surfaces. Background Rakks appear to be highly social creatures with a task-based hierarchy that includes scouts, hive defenders, food processing, and perhaps even long-term food storage not unlike honeypot ants on Earth. They are known to be vocal, howling or screeching to rally a flock when a target presents itself or proves itself to be a threat. They also emit a screech at the moment of their slashing attack. General Strategy Carnivorous and known to kill living prey, rakks can swoop down and use their tail to lacerate their targets without losing speed, letting them quickly gain altitude and set up another attack run. Like all creatures, there are Badass variants which have elemental properties and will often try to bomb enemies with ranged elemental attacks rather than employ the usual diving slash. Rakks have a large target profile and no critical spot to exploit, however they are extremely fragile and almost any weapon can be used to dispatch an individual rakks fairly quickly. Vault Hunters would do well to be wary of rakks patrolling the sky. If an attacking flock of rakks isn't promptly detected it can be deadly at lower levels, and devastating at higher levels. However, it should be noted that not every flock of rakks will attack without provocation and that it is occasionally best to leave them alone. Types of Rakk Borderlands *Rakk *Badass Elemental Rakk *Bloated Rakk *Defender Rakk *Feeder Rakk *Kamikaze Rakk *Rakk-Trap *Skelerakk Borderlands 2 *Rakk *Badass Rakk *Chubby Rakk *Rakkman's Minions *Skrakk *Nightmare Skrakk *Slagged Rakk *Volcanic Rakk Borderlands 3 * Rakk * Scorpion Rakk * Needler Rakk * Corrosive Rakk * Shock Rakk * Bloated Rakk * Irradiated Rakklesnake * Badass Chromatic Rakk Notable Rakks *Mothrakk *Rakkanoth *Rakkinishu *Son of Mothrakk Notes *While Borderlands presents the word "rakk" as both the plural and singular form, certain NPCs can be heard saying, "Didja hear? We lost Jess to the rakks." Borderlands 3 consistently uses "rakks" as the plural. *Despite their aggressive behavior, it is inferred that rakk are also scavengers as well as predators. For example, Baron Flynt tells the Vault Hunters in an ECHO communication that their rotted bodies "will be nothing more than food for rakk" when the salt flats are entered for the first time. *Rakk often spawn from dormant Rakk Hives half buried in the ground, but are also known to inhabit burrows well above ground level. *Bloated and feeder rakk drop sniper rifles more commonly than any other type of gun. *When a Rakk is Phaselocked by Maya in Borderlands 2, it will fall to the ground when released. *In true vault hunter mode, their names change to sky hunter. Trivia *Rakks have a symbiotic relationship with Rakk Hives. They roost within the porous hide of the Rakk Hive, while the Rakk Hive gains protection from other predators, even when hibernating. fr:Rakk ru:Ракк Category:Creatures Category:Enemies